Don't Want to Hurt You Baby
by Emo Bangs
Summary: James is horny but Kendall is too scared to help him with his problem. Kames MPREG


**Rating: NC-17, for swearing and explicit sexual situations****  
><strong>**Warnings: MPREG****  
><strong>**Notes: Written for the kink meme. Hopefully this is even close to what they wanted. It ended on a really fluffy note. Not sure why this prompt called to me but it did so I wrote it. It's my first time writing mpreg so hopefully it turned out okay. I'm a little hesitant to post it but I'm doing it anyways. Hopefully, at least a few people enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p>It was getting increasingly difficult for Kendall to say no; it was probably close to the fifth time James had asked him and it was quickly turning into downright begging. Typically, he was defenseless against denying James <em>any<em>thing, wanting and willing to give his love anything and everything he wanted. But _this? _Kendall wasn't sure he could oblige to this.

"_Kendall_," James whined as he squirmed in his seat on the couch next to the blond. He looked over at him with pleading brown eyes, biting his lip.

He turned to glance over at James again, wishing he hadn't. The brunette looked absolutely precious, wiggling his hips slightly as he sat. His hair was pushed back a little and he had a certain glow about his skin. The boy was wearing one of his jerseys, the material covering his rounded belly.

James was six months pregnant; how, exactly, neither boy had a clue. But Kendall had promised to stick around and they were both really excited to welcome their little baby into the world. That was another three months away though and they had to survive first. A naturally emotional person, pregnancy intensified James' emotions severely. These dramatic emotions only made his mood swings that much scarier. Luckily, most of that was behind them, the worse of it taking place within the first few months.

But now, even though the mood swings were gone, there was a whole new problem taking place within the last month. James was incredibly horny, all the time, having to whine and _beg _Kendall to fuck him. The blond was a little skeptical about the whole thing, not wanting to hurt or disturb their baby. James insisted that he wouldn't and that everything was fine but Kendall was still slightly hesitant. Usually, James gave up after so long but this time the brunette was persisting.

"James, I don't-"

"It's because you find me repulsive, isn't it?" James asked in a soft whimper, an expression of the utmost devastation on his face and in his eyes. "I've gained too much weight with the baby and you think I'm fat!"

"No, no," he assured the other boy gently, reaching over to thumb away the few tears escaping from his eyes. He cupped his cheek, running his thumb along the soft skin. "You are always beautiful James. Especially when you're carrying my baby." He dropped his other hand down to rest it on James' belly, smiling fondly, "I just don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't," James insisted immediately, eyes shining in slight excitement. "I've done a lot of research Kendall and there's no way you can hurt our baby." He grabbed Kendall's wrist, dragging his hand from his belly down to his crotch, sighing at the slightest bit of pressure. "Please Kendall, I _need_this. So. Fucking. Bad."

Kendall wasn't sure what it was; James' crotch pressing against his hand or the raw, desperate desire in James' voice but he finally gave in, leaning over to crush their lips together in a needy kiss. Nipping at James' bottom lip, he palmed James through his sweatpants, swallowing the moan he emitted. It was just then he realized how horny he was himself. He slipped his tongue between James' parted lips, massaging James' with his own.

He grinned into their kiss when he felt James' hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt. They broke their kiss only briefly so that James could pull the shirt over his head. They reengaged the kiss with the same amount of passion, James' hands roaming all over the newly exposed skin on the other. This burning touch made Kendall realize that he desperately wished James was shirtless as well. He went to pull up the jersey only to have James shyly push it back down.

Kendall eyed him questioningly, bashfulness not a typical emotion for his counterpart.

James bit his lip and averted his gaze. "I'm not pretty like I used to be," he whispered softly.

Kendall tucked two fingers under James' chin, tilting his gaze back up. "You are absolutely gorgeous," he told the other boy, leaning forward to silence any protest with a gentle, loving kiss. With a gentle nod of permission from the brunette, he tugged the jersey over his head, throwing it elsewhere.

A sweet, fond smile tugged at his lips as he reached down to caress James' rounded stomach. This caused the other boy to blush deeply, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair as the boy dipped his head down, pressing his lips against his belly. Although Kendall's ministrations were sweet, James remembered his original problem and couldn't help the whine that let his lips.

Kendall smirked and stood from the couch, fingers making quickly work of his belt. He loved the expression of anticipation and lust on his boyfriend's face as he slid his jeans and boxers down. The other boy bit his lip to stifle the moan that was bubbling in his throat. With a sly smile, James slid off the couch, down onto his knees, right in front of his boyfriend. He glanced up at the other boy, maintaining eye contact as he licked his lips, leaning forward to lick the tip. After a few small licks, he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking on it gently.

Kendall groaned softly, fingers subconsciously threading through James' brown locks. His head lolled back in pleasure as James' lips trailed down his erection, taking it into his mouth. Letting his moan vibrate over the hard length, he sucked it eagerly, unable to get enough. He wasn't sure what it was but being pregnant made him so fucking horny that it almost hurt.

Pulling back with a grin, he looked up at Kendall, eyes sweet and pleading. With Kendall's help, he stood up, tucking his thumb in the waistband of his sweats and tugging them down, along with his underwear. Kendall smirked and wrapped his hand around James' hard length, stroking it a few times. A loud moan tore from James' throat, finally feeling even slight relief.

"Kendalllll," he whimpered, pressing his body against the blonde's. "I need your cock inside me...now!"

Not one to disappoint, Kendall gently led James back down onto the couch, lying him down on it. He settled between his legs, hovering over him as they shared a hot, loving kiss. He let his hand slip down between James' legs, finger pressing against his tight hole. Adding just a little more pressure, he let the digit slip inside the other boy, slipping past the tight ring of muscles. He worked the finger in slowly, enjoying the soft little whimpers James was emitting. After a minute or so, he added another finger, scissoring the digits to properly stretch the other boy.

It soon became too much for the brunette, the teasing; he needed Kendall inside him and he needed it _now. _"Just fuck me already!" he exclaimed, hips bucking against Kendall's fingers.

Kendall immediately withdrew his fingers, spitting in his hand and rubbing the moisture over his erection. With one hand resting on James' hip and the other gripping his length, he guided it to James' entrance, slowly sliding his hips forward to enter his boyfriend.

Just as he slid in all the way, his heart stopped when he heard James' urgent scream to stop. He was about to pull out when James grabbed his hand and yanked it forward, placing it on his belly.

"Do you feel that?" James asked excitedly, his face lit up in amazement.

A similar look spread over Kendall's face as he felt a gentle movement against his hand. His lips parted in a shocked gasp, in awe that his baby was kicking. "Oh my god," he breathed, unable to find any other adequate words to describe this feeling.

"Right?" James agreed, his own hand still resting over Kendall's. They remained like that for a few minutes, both transfixed on the amazing feeling of their baby kicking. The kicking grew softer, eventually stopping all together. After a brief moment of panic on James' part, they both realized their position. "_Kendall._"

"I got you babe," he promised, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend as he slowly drew his hips back, rolling them forward again. Two simultaneous moans filled the room at the wonderful sensations coursing through their bodies. It didn't take long for them to build up a steady rhythm, Kendall thrusting his hips forward and James working his against Kendall's in a desperate fashion.

"Fuck yes," James whimpered, head thrown back in pleasure, tongue darting out to wet his lips. His back arched off the couch as the other boy found the special bundle of nerves inside him that made him see stars. "_Kendall, harder! Right there! Yes! _"

With a smug smile, he obliged, pounding his hips forward, fucking the writhing boy relentlessly. He could tell that James was close, the way his eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted, letting out loud, continuous moans of pleasure. He reached down to wrap his hand around James' erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for the brunette to succumb to his orgasm, practically shrieking Kendall's name in euphoria. Kendall followed shortly after, sent over the edge by seeing his lover experience such extreme pleasure.

Panting harshly, he collapsed beside James on the edge of the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, pulling it over their naked, spent bodies. Pressing a kiss to James' cheek, he let his hand rest on his rounded belly, wanting to feel their baby kick again.

"I love you James," he murmured in his ear, "And you too little guy." He rubbed a hand over James' belly in a relaxing manner.

"Or girl," James insisted with a smile, his own hand caressing his stomach fondly.

"I'll love this baby no matter what," Kendall promised, pressing a kiss to James' temple.

"I love you too Kendall," James finally returned before his eyes slowly fluttered shut and they both drifted off to sleep, content to sleep away the afternoon with their little family.


End file.
